


Sending Out An S.O.S.

by helens78



Category: Canadian Actor RPF (C6D)
Genre: Banter, Concerts, Established Relationship, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callum has a special request when it comes to the Headstones reunion concerts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sending Out An S.O.S.

"I fucking dare you," Callum says. Hugh can hear him over the phone, sucking in smoke, breathing it out through his nostrils. "I fucking _double-dog dare_ you."

"You seriously think that's gonna work on me?" Hugh stretches out in his bed, arching his back. He's in good enough shape these days that he isn't going to be sore tomorrow morning, but a concert is still a fucking _workout_.

"I think you could step up and prove you're not a pussy. Take the dare."

"Okay, let me see if I'm following your logic. The logic in Callum Rennie's world is that _not_ singing ABBA makes me a pussy?"

Callum's quiet for a second, and Hugh grins a shit-eating grin into his dark room. Callum might not be there to see it, but Hugh bets Callum can hear it the same way he can hear Callum smoking. Half telepathy, half just _knowing_ the guy.

It's been more than a decade. Yeah, they know each other, and yeah, Callum knows just what to say to make this happen.

"You don't have to," Callum says. "I mean, hell, you got a full slate, right? Set lists already set in stone? Besides," and Hugh braces himself for it, this is gonna be the kicker, "I bet you can't learn it that fast."

"You saying I'm a slow learner?"

"Nah, I'm just saying it's last-minute."

"Fuck you--you ever see me having trouble with lyrics? Even once?"

"Didn't say you're slow."

"You blow lines all the motherfucking _time_ , motherfucker. You do not need to be telling me who can't learn his shit."

"Just trying to give you an out, buddy."

"You're the one who needs a goddamned out, _bitch_ ," Hugh fires back. "You gonna give up something good if I do this thing?"

"Hugh. _Sweetheart._ " Hugh snickers; Callum only brings out shit like that if he's dialing the sarcasm up to eleven. "What could I possibly give up that you haven't had a dozen times?"

He's got a point. Hugh has to think about it.

"You could get your ass on a plane and be here for the one after. Unless your leash ain't that long these days."

Callum sucks in a breath. "I'm not on a _leash_ \--"

"Sure you're not. So you're gonna hop on a plane, right? And be here? Front and center, so I can fucking smell you?"

"So you can spit on me?"

"It could happen," Hugh admits. "But I can save that for later if you want."

"How about you call me back if you can get even _one_ of the guys on board with this plan, and I'll book tickets."

"Deal. Hold on."

"What--no, wait a minute--"

It takes about ten minutes, and Hugh does have to suffer through Trent laughing so hard at him that he hears a crash in the background; Trent knocked something _over_ laughing. Christ. Still, when he clicks back over to Callum's line, he wins, he wins, he goddamned _wins_.

"So," he says, " _but when you're near me, darlin', can you hear me, S.O.S. ..._ "

 _-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> The Headstones really did play a cover of S.O.S. by ABBA during their reunion shows in February 2011. Observe: [Sound Academy, 2/5/11](http://youtu.be/FlY3R293SjI)! (But observe with caution, the camera is VERY jumpy. This was the concert that the LJ/DW contingent of fangirls, yours truly, attended. :D) Slightly better sound on this version: [Norma Jean's, 1/28/11](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6k7VHV75-Q).
> 
> Hugh's lyrics are true to the Headstones' version. :)


End file.
